


Never meet your (past) idols

by Ram92



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Peter Parker Is A Terrible Liar, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Iron Man 3, Reunions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: You should never mess with the past. Stephen Strange warned them about it.All the same, Peter Parker and a reckless and legally grown-up Morgan Stark end up at one of the old Stark mansions. Who do you think they're gonna meet?
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Never meet your (past) idols

<< This is different from the old house on the lake. >> she said eyeing the mansion over her sunglasses.

Morgan didn’t look at all overcome by the situation. Like going back to 2013 was an everyday thing. There might be people around there who still thought they had just survived the Maya apocalypse. But she didn’t even know what it meant. He did.

<< Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can. >> she added activating her suit. << Don’t wait me up. >>

<< Hey, no, wait! >>

No use, of course. She had already jumped past the gate. No alarm went off, probably the stealth tech was actually working, then. He pressed his chest piece and went after her.

<< Carol, check for anything. I’m pretty sure Mr Stark... >>

Three sport cars were parked just before the front entrance. Everything around there seemed to scream Tony’s name. He should have expected that.

With the corner of his eye he caught Morgan floating mid-air, in plain sight, just above the door.

<< Get down. >> he hissed from the ground.

<< You know I can hear you from the intercom, right? >> she didn’t even look down at him, apparently focussed on what seemed to be a monitor or something like that.

He saw her smiling right at the silvery screen.

<< So you’re Jarvis, right? >> he heard her say before she disabled her speaker.

<< Morgan! >> he hissed again.

Then he felt it. His hand reached his chest moved by a pure instinct developed in years. The nanoparticles retracted just in the nick of time.

<< Who the hell are you? >>

Peter distinctly felt the skin on his neck get goosebumps. And, for once, it had nothing to do with his spider-sense.

Tony Stark, flesh-and-blood, was staring at him.

<< Look, we don’t want any paparazzi ‘round here, okay? If you want an interview you find the number of my agent on the internet. >>

Peter’s lip trembled a bit. It had been such a long time...

<< Hey, are you listening to me? >>

<< I... I... >> he stuttered.

His mind had gone completely blank.

<< How did you even get here? >> he seemed to realize. << Jarvis, how many times should I tell you we need to move on from the dling-dlong-welcome-all policy? >>

<< I’m sorry, sir. The stranger is unarmed, he didn’t look like much of a threat. >>

That wasn’t true and there was no way an AI like Jarvis didn’t know.

<< Not for you, sir. >>

Probably Morgan was having the time of her life.

<< Oh, yes, and what about the other guy, uh? >> Tony’s eyes got back on him and took a couple of steps making Peter back away. << Look, you call your pal and get outta here. I still have a couple of suits that can hurt pretty bad. >>

<< That’s called intimidation, sir, and it appears to be a prosecutable offense in the vast majority of the western states. >>

<< Jarvis, you’re supposed to be on my side. >>

<< I-I’m... I mean, there’s no one with me. >>

<< Oh yeah? And who were you calling at? >>

Shit.

<< I was... talking to myself? >>

The questioning tone about it was not helping at all.

<< As unbelievable as it seems, he is telling the truth. >> confirmed Jarvis. << I’m afraid there’s no actual association conjuring against you lurking about the premise at the moment. >>

Tony was looking right at him. He wasn’t convinced, but his eyes had lost a bit of their confidence.

Peter was staring again. He looked so much... younger. Then he realized, he was younger. In his timestream, they hadn’t even met yet.

<< Well, I guess that the Mandarin thing has got me a bit paranoid. >> he said backing off. << Sorry. >> it sounded weird in his voice. << Can I help you with something? Morgan, is it? Morgan... >>

<< Pa-... Potts. >>

Peter cursed himself as soon as he heard it coming out from his mouth.

Tony’s eyebrows went as high as a balloon.

On the other end of the intercom, Morgan shook her head.

<< I can’t believe they named me after that. >> she said resuming her work.


End file.
